


Metal

by Propriety_is_not_a_priority



Series: Tumblr [10]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Future Fic, Genital Piercing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tongue Piercings, Trans Character, Trans Nori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propriety_is_not_a_priority/pseuds/Propriety_is_not_a_priority
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin has piercings. Nori has a fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Sparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/gifts).



> written for the wonderful Sparkle, who was sick. both of us believe in the curative powers of nwalin

Dwalin holds him down by the hips, and Nori can’t move even an inch, only fidget with the bedsheets as he takes his anticipation out on them. He’s rock hard in his breeches, even though they’ve barely started, and he’s mentally formulating a declaration that officially names Dwalin the biggest tease in the entirety of Erebor.

It’s been seven weeks and two days since they last fucked. Nori has a job now, an important one, and it takes him out of the mountain far too often. He loves it, but he also misses Dwalin’s hands on his skin, his cock in his hole, and that tongue-

That tongue.

Dwalin is giving him an open-mouthed grin now, and the glint of metal is enough to make Nori have to stifle a whimper. He’s put in the barbell with the _biggest_ bead.

Finally, Dwalin decides to get on with it and pulls Nori's breeches down to free his cock. It’s swelled to full size, standing proud from between his lips and Dwalin can’t keep his own hungry anticipation out of his face then. Still, the first licks are just soft, broad swipes, and Nori takes to pulling at his own hair then, needing a rougher sensation to combat the far too gentle attention, to balance out his desperate arousal. The metal is warm from Dwalin’s mouth, but it still gives a distinctly different feeling as it drags slowly along Nori’s cock.

“Ohhh Dwalin, pleaseplease plea-“

Dwalin snorts, a huff of warm air against Nori’s pubes, and he wonders for a second if he should be cross about that.

“Isn’t it a little early to start begging?” His voice his gruff with arousal and muffled because he doesn’t lift his head from where his mouth is pressed close to Nori’s groin. He doesn’t wait for Nori to answer before continuing, and just as Nori opens his mouth, he shifts to hard little kitten licks, making him squawk loudly.

“AAaah noo, no you know me, hah. I- ah –I have no pride when it comes to sex. Whatever will make you- oh fuck.” It’s maddening, the licks are so short it’s only the very tip of Nori’s cock that gets touched by the piercing, but they are hard enough that it feels like a jolt every time. Before Dwalin he was a master at dirty talk, now he can barely manage to finish his sentences. The damn dwarf knows him too well.

Dwalin takes pity on him, and finally swallows him down. Nori’s cock fits perfectly into his mouth, and he engulfs it completely, wrapping his lips around the root and giving is a hard suck that has Nori trashing in his grip, trying to buck up from the ground.

That sets a rhythm of sucks that have Nori on the brink in what feels like seconds. His tongue is undulating against Nori’s cock in the same rhythm, and Dwalin, amazing, strong, perfect, wonderfully _skilled_ Dwalin, knows exactly how hard and how fast to suck and lick to turn him into a wet and moaning mess.

His first orgasm hits him like a sledgehammer, before he even knows to expect it, and everything whites out for a while. Dwalin doesn’t remove his mouth, only relaxes the suction while it rips through Nori, one hand relaxing it’s death grip on his hip to instead pet it fondly.

Then, when Nori is back in his own body, Dwalin starts moving again. He keeps Nori’s cock in his mouth, but his mouth is slack, lips kept soft and his tongue slips out to glide between Nori’s labia to lap at the root of his cock and the skin that stretches down to his hole. The bead catches on his foreskin on every pass, and suddenly, Nori desperately wants something inside.

“Put your fingers in, come on Dwalin, stuff me full ahh.”

Dwalin hums around him, then withdraws making Nori whine pitifully. “I’ll finger ya if you want, but I can’t fuck you.”

Nori frowns down at the top of Dwalin’s head. It’s no skin off his back if Dwalin doesn’t feel like it, his fingers and mouth are more than enough to keep Nori satisfied ten times over - but they do usually end on a fuck. “Alright that’s fine, love. But why?”

Dwalin lifts his head then, to send him truly wicked smirk. “I’ll show you, if you think you can keep your hands to yourself.”

He sits up, shuffling to kneel over Nori, before opening his own pants. Carefully, he pulls out his hard cock. It’s flushed red, beautiful and big, and right at the tip there’s a new feature – a large silvery ring curling through the head. Nori feels his mouth drop open and his fingers itch to touch. Dwalin’s admonishment wasn’t unwarranted _at all_ , it looks gorgeous and the splash of metal looks delicious. He can vividly imagine how it’d feel on his tongue, or fucking into him, or just how he could tug at it when he uses his hands, or-

Mahal above, this dwarf is going to kill him. “When did you get that?” His voice is breathless and high, but he doesn’t care.

“It’s been almost a month. You’re only going to have to wait one more before the risk of infection is over and you can get your clever hands all over it. You can imagine how it’d feel inside you, while I finger you, if you want.”

That said, he moves back down Nori’s body, cock still hanging out of his breeches, and returns his mouth to where Nori needs it. He’s dropped all teasing now, instead mouthing hungrily and roughly against him.

He slips first one, then two of his fingers into Nori’s hole and starts fucking him in tandem with his licks, and it’s perfect, it’s exactly what Nori needs. There’s no hands holding down his hips now, so he can thrust back against Dwalin’s face as he’s brought ever closer to coming. Dwalin is curling his fingers just right, and sometimes he thrusts in just far enough that the blunt edge of the ring Nori brought for him for their fifth year, touches coldly to the rim of his hole and the reminder is so good.

His second climax rises like a tidal wave, and he does exactly as Dwalin suggested and urges it on by imagining how that thick ring of metal would rub against his inner walls as Dwalin fucked him roughly. It’s on the underside of Dwalin’s cock, so they’d do it like animals, him with his arse in the air and Dwalin rutting into him, the piercing dragging against all the right spots, and-

He screams out his orgasm with a blissed out smile on his face.


End file.
